Interference
by PhoenixAtBreakingDawn
Summary: It had been one night, one night she had let her friends persuade her to let loose and have fun, a little to much fun. She didn't expect herself to wake up the next morning in Edward Cullen's bed, nor did she expect to find herself standing in front of him with life changing news a month later. Life was about to get interesting. Cannon Pairings.
1. Prologue

**Summary; It had been one night, one night she had let her friends persuade her to let loose and have fun, a little to much fun. She didn't expect herself to wake up the next morning in Edward Cullen's bed, nor did she expect to find herself standing in front of him with life changing news a month later. Life was about to get interesting. **

**Prologue**

**Bella Swan**

**September 13, 2013**

Why had I agreed to this? What the fuck was the matter with me? Going out to the hockey house for my birthday? I mean, Lauren and Jessica were the average puck sluts, we all knew that, but Angela? My best friend Angela knew some of the hockey players?

I had seen them around campus of course, strutting around like they were gods gift to the world. And while yes, they were talented, and a majority of them were very attractive, it didn't give them the right to treat girls the way they did.

"Come on Bella, I promise they aren't bad guys, some of them are actually pretty cool. And didn't you grow up with Emmett McCarty?" Angela asked me as I glared.

Emmett McCarty and I had been best friends until fourth grade when he became the popular hockey player, and I become the bookworm with frizzy hair and glasses. We were from complete opposite ends of the spectrum, and while he never opening ditched my ass, the older we grew the further we drifted apart. He was the only one who gave my any hope for the rest of his teammates, having been dating his girlfriend Rosalie since before we really knew what boyfriend-girlfriend was he proved that at least one of them could be in a monogamous relationship.

After an hour or so at the house, and more than a couple drinks I was definitely feeling the alcohol running through my veins, and hell was I happy.

"Well you look happy" someone commented as I looked up to see Adonis himself standing there. He let out a laugh, showing his pearly white teeth smiling back at me. "Let me guess, first time being drunk?"

I laughed and shrugged, "No, first time enjoying being drunk, yes."

He laughed again, I loved his laugh, I loved him, he laughed again. "You do realize you're saying everything out loud right?" he asked me as I stopped laughing and turned serious.

"Shit, that's embarrassing"

"How about I take this, and you take this" he said removing the solo cup from my hand and replacing it with an unopened bottle of water.

"Probably best" I laughed as he finished off what was in my cup. "I'm Bella!" I said over the music as he smiled.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you Bella!"

"OOO so you're him?" I asked him as his brow furrowed in confusion; it was my turn to laugh. "My friends, Jessica and Lauren, talk about you all the time. Edward's so gorgeous, Edward's so nice, Edward, Edward, Edward. God I didn't even know you and I was sick of hearing about you."

Throwing his head back he laughed again before being shoved forward and right into me, making me spill the water right down the front of my white shirt. "Shit, I'm so sorry" he said as I looked down and bit my lip. "Here come with me, I'll get you something dry," he said, wrapping his giant hand around my small one, dragging me in the direction of his room.

"This isn't some well thought out scheme to get me into bed is it?" I asked him as he looked back at me, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"No Bella, if I was trying to get you into bed you'd know."

Finally reaching his room he pulled a key from his pocket, placing it in the lock allowing us entrance. "You can't be to careful at a party like this. My first year living in the house I came back to my room with a girl only to find another girl in here waiting for me, needless to say I installed a lock the next morning."

I laughed, as horrible as that seemed, it was also pretty funny. "You have a gorgeous laugh." He said as I smiled, my cheeks warming from the inevitable blush.

"Whoa, are these all yours?" I asked moving forward to the wall of CD's and movies he had. "Your collection is amazing, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Pretty in Pink, why do you have that movie? Starwars, LOTR, seriously these movies are amazing. Elvis Presley, Of Mice and Men, Panic at the Disco, Ella Fitzgerald, Debussy, shit I'd kill for a music collection like this!" I said as I ran my fingers down the spines of the CD's and movies.

"Here" Edward said as I turned around, a shirt flying at my face. "Sorry probably should have warned you." He smiled.

I wasn't sure if it was in my drunkenness that I made my next move. I had never been so forward in my life, and here I was, standing in front of the most attractive boy, no man, I had ever seen, ready to just throw myself at him. I wasn't sure where the confidence came from, or when I had taken my shirt off, standing their in a pair of jeans that hugged me perfectly and my bra he let out a breath, staring directly at my chest.

Dropping both shirts on the ground I walked forward, running a finger down his chest he looked down at me. I hadn't noticed how tall he was compared to me until now, "Are you sure you didn't lure me up here to have your wicked way with me?" I asked quietly as he rested his hand over mind, leaving it on his chest.

"I'm beginning to think you're the one who was scheming to get me into bed" he said looking directly into my eyes.

"Any objections?"

"No"

Next thing I knew his lips were on mine and we were backing up. With every step we got closer and closer to his bed. Somewhere along the way his shirt had been shed, and eventually my pants, then his pants, and well the rest is history. I'll leave it up to your imaginations.

When I finally woke up I wasn't sure what time it was. Early morning maybe? There was a faint stream of light coming in from the window, looking to be around sunrise, and my head rested on something hard. It was then that I had remembered last night.

"Holy shit" I whispered, looking at the naked man that laid beside a naked me. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to have a semi-decent 21st birthday, drinking free booze, then go back to my room an do what I had planned to do before they dragged me out. I wasn't supposed to do this, oh no, this was bad.

Making as little noise as possible I slid out of bed, collecting what clothes I could find and throwing them on before making my way out of his room and out of the house. We weren't going to speak of this; no one would speak of this again.

**October 14, 2013**

**Edward **

"Hey dude isn't that the girl you hooked up with like a month or so ago?" Jasper asked as we walked out of the locker room after our game.

Scrunching my eyebrows I looked in the direction he was pointing, a sure enough it was her. The elusive Bella, the girl I hadn't been able to get off my mind for the last month. Looking at my mom and dad I motioned that I would be a minute before walking over to her, clearing my throat.

"Bella?" I asked as she looked up at me.

I hadn't seen it from a distance, but as I neared closer to her I saw her red, puffy eyes, full of fear? "Is everything okay?" I asked her, as she looked down and shook her head.

"No, everything is not okay" she said.

"Oh-Kay, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Looking down at the floor I noticed a tear slip before she wiped it away, looking me directly in the eyes. "I'm pregnant Edward, you've been the only one in a really long time, so there isn't a doubt on who the father is."

My eyes widened, my hands flying to my temples. This wasn't possible, I had been safe, I had used a condom, I had made sure that this wasn't possible, who was screwing with me?

"Are, are you sure?" I asked her quietly, backing up in sit down on the couch.

She nodded once, "I went to the doctor a couple days ago, I didn't want to worry you before I knew for sure." She paused before her tears really started. "I'm so sorry Edward, I was so sure we had been safe, I swear I didn't know we hadn't been. I would have stopped us if I knew we hadn't been or at least taken the morning after pill."

Running my hand through my hair I gulped. "We had been, I made sure we were. I don't know if someone was messing with me, or if it was defective, but I made sure we were safe."

We were quiet for a minute or so before she turned to look at me. "Edward, what do you want to do about, well everything?"

I gulped, "As one sided as this may sound, I don't think we should take care of it. I know this is a shitty situation, and sticking ourselves with each other for eighteen years may end up sucking one day, but I feel like it's our duty to take care of it."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She said quietly before looking up then quickly looking back down. "Um, it looks like you have people wait for you, why don't we meet up sometime tomorrow, or Sunday?" nodding once I handed her my cellphone,

"It might be a good idea to have each others numbers." I said as her fingers flew across the keys, mine doing the same with her phone.

"I'll, um, I guess I'll see you later Bella." I said as she nodded, walking in the direction of the doors.

Completely ignoring that my mom and dad were waiting for me I sat back on the couch, resting my head in my hands.

Finally realizing, holy fuck, I was going to be a dad.

**Authors Note**

**Okay! So, I want to know what everyone thinks! I'm going to have another chapter posted later tonight since I've decided to assume responsibility tomorrow. Thoughts, comments, hate it/love it? Click the review button :D**

**Lauren **


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary; It had been one night, one night she had let her friends persuade her to let loose and have fun, a little to much fun. She didn't expect herself to wake up the next morning in Edward Cullen's bed, nor did she expect to find herself standing in front of him with life changing news a month later. Life was about to get interesting. **

**Chapter One**

**Sunday October 16, 2013**

**Edward**

After a weekend sweep I wasn't looking forward to the conversation that I had to have with Bella. Despite my parents being around for the weekend I hadn't told them anything about this situation. Hell, how could I tell them that my senior year of college I managed to fuck up and get a girl pregnant?

Granted I was twenty-three and not twenty-one, having played two years in juniors before being asked to play college hockey, but still I was having a kid out of wedlock, something I knew they wouldn't exactly be happy about. But it was happening, and somehow, I would have to find a way to support this kid before graduation.

I knew nothing about Bella, we had barely known each other five minutes before getting in bed together. I didn't know how old she was, where she was from, what year she was in, her hopes and dreams, I knew none of it, and here we were, having a kid together. This situation was fucked up.

We had made the decision to meet up at a coffee shop in town, and as much as I knew it was impossible, there was still a part of me that wanted to avoid responsibility for a while longer and not do this. But the logical, sensible, more driven part of me knew that I had to. I had fucked up, and now I had to deal with the consequences. Was I supposed to look at a kid as a consequence?

By the time I ordered a small coffee Bella had arrived and was sitting at a table. Her eyes were red from crying again, and the look on her face had told me that her family knew everything.

"Hey" I said quietly as she waved, wiping a fallen tear from her nose. "You told them, I'm guessing?" she nodded, "What happened?"

Biting her lip she looked out the window before turning back to me. "They weren't happy, my mom and step-dad were absolutely furious, told me I had ruined everything I had spent the last four years working toward and that I was stupid if I really thought I was ready to be a mother. My dad and stepmother were a little bit more cavalier about it all. He was still angry, but not as hurtful as my mom."

I nodded, what were my mom and dad going to say? My parents were good people, but I didn't know how they were going to react about becoming grandparents so soon. "I'll take it you haven't told yours?" she asked me as I nodded.

"No, I didn't know what to say to them. They're going to ask me all these questions, questions I don't have the answers too. I mean I've know I'm going to be a father less than two days, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"Tell me about it. I have no idea how I'm going to be a mother, I had no job, no money, and I'm a senior in college, I'm not ready for this."

"You can say that again."

The silence was awkward, but I made quick work to make sure that it didn't stay like that for long. "Bella, I know that this situation won't be easy, but I think we should at least try and get to know each other. This is just the beginning, we have eighteen more years of all of this."

Letting out a breath she nodded. "I know, and I feel horrible for not saying that first. It's just, I'm scared, and getting to know you may be the only silver lining to this whole situation."

"I'm scared too Bella. This wasn't something I had planned for, and I don't know how we're going to do it, but we'll figure something out. And you're wrong about this being the only silver lining. I know right now the idea of everything sucks, but in eight months you'll be holding a little boy or girl, someone to call you mommy and me daddy, I can't imagine a better feeling than that."

**Bella**

He was a lot different than I thought he would be. He hadn't denied me the opportunity to speak to him Friday night despite the fact that I had snuck out in the early hours of the morning nearly a month before. He hadn't yelled or screamed, or told me that he wasn't the father, he took my word for it, and I was relived. Here he was comforting me, telling me that everything was going to be okay, that we would get through it all.

Didn't he have hopes and aspirations? Dreams? I had so many thins I wanted to accomplish before I got married, had children, and now I would have to put those things on hold.

"Alright, so lets get to know each other then" he said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"How about the minor things first, like your last name and age."

I couldn't help but laugh; we had done everything so backward. Hell the only reason I knew his last name was because he was a hockey player, other than that, I knew absolutely nothing about him.

"Probably a good idea, but I want to know the same things about you afterward!" collecting my hair I pulled it over my left shoulder before looking at Edward. "My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but if you ever call me Isabella be prepared to get punched in the shoulder, only my mother calls me that. I'm twenty-one, so I graduate this may, and my major is actually sports management."

He looked at me, impressed before smiling. "Sports management, eh?"

"Following in the footsteps of my dad. After my parents divorced I lived with my mom until I was sixteen, then spent my last two years in Vancouver with my dad. My dad isn't in sports management he's actually a coach, but I want to look at the management side of things."

"Wait you said your last name was Swan, and you spent two years in Vancouver. Is your dad Charlie Swan? Coaches the Toronto Maple Leafs now?"

I nodded slowly. People didn't usually put two and two together, and now that he knew who my father was I was really worried that his primary focus would be to impress my dad.

"That's really cool." He said nonchalantly before I motioned for him to continue with the same information. "So full name is Edward Anthony Cullen, I'm twenty-three. I spent two years playing juniors after being drafted before signing to play here. Like you I graduate in may, and I made the decision early on to major in pre-med. I've spent my entire life running around a hockey arena because my dad, like yours, works with NHL teams. He's the team doctor for the Bruins."

"Is that the team you're drafted too? The Bruins?"

He shook his head before continuing. "Nope, the Blackhawks. We lived in Chicago until I was fourteen, dad started working for the Bruins around that time, and actually still have a house there. So hometown team for me."

"Hometown hockey too, well kind of" I laughed. "Boston University, dad is a team doctor for the Bruins, you don't stray far from home do you?" I laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Boston just seemed like the best fit. There were quite a few other teams, but B.U. was the best fit. But what about you, why aren't you in Toronto?"

I shrugged; I honestly didn't know why I was here. "I guess ever sense my parents divorced I've wandered around a lot. My mom didn't stay in one place for long, and my first real sense of home was when I lived with my dad. But then they had the twins, and while I love them, I didn't want to have to deal with babysitting for them when they needed me on top of going to school. B.U. was the closest school to my mom, and had the best sports management program."

**Edward**

Listening to her to speak made me realize how much she had really missed out on. Her parents had divorced when she was young, and her mom had moved them around a lot. Her dad, while she saw him as often as she could, she didn't really have a relationship with until high school.

It made me want so much more for this baby. I had been lucky, two parents who loved each other from the day they met, who had been together for more than twenty-five years. While yes, we had moved at one point in time, I was still able to have friends, keep friends, without having to worry about when the next move was.

"Bella, how do you want to go about this?" I asked her, basically interrupting what I really wasn't listening to at that point and time.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you want to go about his? Do you want to go in raising the baby as friends, who are allowed to be mutually exclusive with other people, or do you want to try a relationship? Look I know that we don't know each other very well, give or take the few things we've learnt about each other today, but I'm willing to try are relationship if you are."

She hesitated for a moment before looking around. "Look I get it, you're hesitant, but you said it yourself whether you realize it or not, that you always wished your parents had stayed together for your sake. I think that we should try, to give this baby a better life than you had, it deserves that much."

I wasn't sure whom I was trying to convince, her, or me but all the same, it didn't matter. I knew the first thing my parents would ask was why we weren't together. They would push for this, but they weren't the reason I was asking her this question. I wanted this baby to have a chance at really having one family.

"I get what you're saying Edward, I do. But I don't want us to fall into a relationship because I'm pregnant. What happens if things don't work? I don't want to be angry at you for the next eighteen years because you broke my heart. I don't want our relationship to be shotty because the reason we got together was because I was pregnant."

Looking down at my hands I gulped, "you know if you wouldn't have left that morning things would have been different." I said quietly.

"Yeah, okay" she snorted as I looked up at her.

"I'm not kidding, Bella. I had wanted to take you out to breakfast, or lunch, or whatever meal that next day. I spent the next two weeks looking all around campus for you but I couldn't find you anywhere."

She didn't say anything after my statement; she bit her lip and turned to stare out the window. "Why me?"

"I had seen you from a distance that night, you were beautiful. When I first approached you I wanted to have a conversation, get to know you better. Nothing went the way I planned, but somehow we still ended up together."

"I have to go," she said quietly, picking up her bag and leaving me sitting there. What the hell had just happened?

An hour or so later when I finally got back to the house I was still beyond confused. Here I was, twenty-three years old, about to be a dad, and I still don't understand women.

As I walked into the house I realized that I wasn't going to get the peace and quiet I wanted. "Yo Cullen what's up?" one of the freshman yelled as I nodded in their direction, avoiding being drawn into the masses completely.

"How was your date?" Jasper sniggered as I glared at him.

"It wasn't a date Whitlock"

"Right, I forgot you don't do that. You just love 'em and leave 'em." He said as I rolled my eyes walking into the kitchen for a beer.

Sitting on the counter and chugging back a can Emmett walked into the room. "What are you doing with Bella, Edward?" he asked me quietly, leaning down to look in the fridge, avoiding my eyes.

"You know her?"

"We were friends growing up, before her parents divorced, and her mom started moving her around."

"Oh, nothing, Em." I said as he looked at me.

"She doesn't hang around hockey players like Lauren and Jessica, she never did. So I repeat what are you doing with Bella?" his voice got louder causing me to flinch. Em and I had been pretty close since freshman year, but he had never yelled at me in the way he was now.

"It isn't any of your business Em." I said, finishing the rest of my beer and heading in the direction of my room.

"I'm talking to you," he yelled as I passed the living room, causing me to freeze.

"What are you doing with Bella?" he yelled, causing the rest of the boys to stop and pay attention to our conversation rather than the TV.

"Can't we talk about this some other time Emmett, I'm tired, and I just want to go sleep." I said as he left the kitchen an advanced toward me.

"No we can't. Don't fucking mess with Edward, she's a good person and deserves a hell of a lot better than you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you treat girls like shit and you wouldn't know a monogamous relationship if you saw one."

"Fuck you Emmett, just because I don't follow her around like a lap dog like you do with Rose doesn't mean I don't know how to be in a relationship."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb, we all know you're a fucking lap dog."

"Fuck you Edward"

"Fuck you too Emmett." I said as I tried to walk away before he grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the stairs.

"Want to tell me why the hell you're messing around with her now?" he said menacingly as I pushed him off me.

"This isn't any of your business. You may have been her friend at one time, but in the last four years I've never once seen you talk to her. Don't act so high and mighty Emmett, and stay out of people's business."

"It is my business when her dad asked me to watch over her. She doesn't need some prick who only wants a play toy in her business."

"You know what Emmett, you want to know what happened? We hooked up at a party about a month ago, I wanted to talk to her, get to know her, maybe have a relationship with her once I got to know her. She crawled out of my bed in the middle of the night with no word, I hadn't heard anything from her until Friday."

"Why the fuck was she waiting for you, in tears none the less, after our game?"

"For now, that's none of your business." I growled as he pushed me up against the wall again.

"Fucking tell me." He yelled.

"Christ almighty Emmett" someone said as everyone turned to see Bella standing in the open doorway. How had no one noticed her?

"Bella" he said sheepishly as she glared at him.

"For four years you've ignored me at every turn, and now that I decide to talk to Edward you want to be all up in my business? Whether my dad asked for you to watch over me or not you have no business in our business, our relationship." She said matter of factly.

"I just don't understand why you're interested in Edward all of a sudden. I remember you telling me that you would never date a hockey player."

"I was ten Emmett, things have changed in the last eleven years. Even if it hadn't it still isn't your business." She said as I stood there, looking between the two of them.

"I'm just trying to protect you"

"Well it's a little late for that." She glared at him before turning to me. "I'm sorry I walked out on you, would we be able to go somewhere more private and talk about this situation?"

"What situation?" Emmett stupidly asked.

"Fucking hell, just back off Emmett." I yelled.

"Just fucking answer my question and I'll back off." He said as Bella turned to glare at him.

"You want to know why I need to talk to Edward, why I showed up in tears at the game, why you feel the need to get all protective now?" she glared.

"Yes" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm pregnant Emmett, that's why." She said before grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs leaving a shocked Emmett behind.

Closing the door to my room we were both silent for a couple minutes before anything was said. "I'm sorry I said that, and in front of your entire team, I just need him to get the hell off my back, off our backs."

I shrugged, I wasn't mad, hell I was relived that I didn't have to do it now, but it did mean that I was going to have to deal with the parent situation sooner rather than later. "I'm not mad"

She nodded once before sitting on the edge of my bed. "I'm so sorry" she said as she let out a sob, confusing the fuck out of me. "I'm ruining everything for you, putting a wedge between you and your friends, making you be ready to be a dad before you are, I'm so sorry." She cried.

Scooping her up so her body was curled against mine I laid the both of us on my bed, her head cradled into my chest, letting her cry. "I told you Bella, I'm not angry, not at all. It took more than one person to get us into this situation, and we're going to have to deal with it. Emmett was the one who decided to put the wedge there, he pushed me, pushed us, it isn't your fault."

"I'm sorry I walked out on you earlier." She said quietly, her beautiful brown eyes staring into my green ones.

"It's okay." I said before adding, "Why did you walk out on me?"

It took her a minute to answer before she looked away from me, "Same reason as everything else, I was scared. I've never, well I've never been in a seriously relationship before, and now I'm pregnant, and you said you want to try being together and I just, well I got overwhelmed, so I left. Look I'm not good at, well feelings, and being pregnant is making my emotions go everywhere, I can't form a coherent thought, and I just, well quite possibly, want what you offered."

I laughed; she was very 'eloquent' when she was frazzled. Catching her off guard I leaned down to kiss her softly before pulling away to look in her eyes. "Bella Swan are you saying you want to be in relationship with me?"

"Don't be an ass you know what I mean." She said, swatting my chest.

"Apologies Madame" I joked, leaning down to kiss her.

In a matter of days I had gone from being a single college senior, to a soon to be father and in a relationship, I guess life really does change quickly.

**Authors Note: Okay people, sorry this took so long to post, but things have been crazy. I'm right in the middle of my semester, and midterm exams are coming up, so posts may be few and far between. Good news is that spring break is two weeks away so I can write then. **

**Now this story may not turn out to be what a lot of people think. I have things planned for this story that people may not like, so don't be surprised if things eventually take a turn. **

**I don't plan on this story being long, maybe nine or ten chapters, just something to keep me occupied for the rest of the semester when I need a break from studying. **

**3 Lauren **


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary; It had been one night, one night she had let her friends persuade her to let loose and have fun, a little to much fun. She didn't expect herself to wake up the next morning in Edward Cullen's bed, nor did she expect to find herself standing in front of him with life changing news a month later. Life was about to get interesting. **

**Chapter Two**

**Tuesday, November 26, 2013 **

**Edward**

"You're going all the way to Toronto for Thanksgiving Break? Don't they have a different thanksgiving than we do?" I asked Bella as I lounged on her bed and she packed.

"I haven't seen my dad in ages Edward, and I usually go to my moms but she hasn't said a word to me since I told her about the baby." She said sadly as I nodded. It was at times like these that I was thankful about how supportive my parents were.

We had told my parents just a couple days after the whole Emmett debacle, as we had taken to calling it. While they hadn't been angry, they hadn't been too excited either, but they were coming around to the idea, especially my mother. She was excited to be getting a grandchild, despite the inopportune moment, and I swear she was already buying baby clothes and stashing them away somewhere in the house.

"How is your dad handling it all?" I asked as she came out of the closet and shrugged.

"I mean he's not exactly thrilled that someone knocked up his 'baby girl', but he's coming around. Sue's excited though," she laughed. "Makes one person."

"Hey you're excited too, don't tell me you're not. Every time we pass a shop with baby things inside your eyes go wide, and get all bright." I said as she laughed, coming to lie next to me.

"I'm getting there. It's weird to think of myself as a mom. I don't know how to be one, it's nerve-wracking, but we still have time to figure things out." Resting her hand on my chest I ran a hand through her hair. We had decided on a relationship because of the baby, but all in all, things were going pretty well.

Bella was exactly the type of person I need in my life. She was sensible and level headed, a spitfire, making her opinion known if she didn't agree with something. She was the right amount of everything that I needed, and even though we had come together because of this baby, I knew our relationship was turning out to be so much more.

Hours later after Bella had already boarded the plane and I was back in the apartment I sat down to really look at things. The baby was thankfully due after graduation, but from there we wouldn't have much time left. Other than discussing getting together last month we hadn't talked about much else. Would we continue being together, move in together, eventually get married? Who knew, but I hoped that we would at least stay together for the child's sake.

Things had gotten better in the house after Bella had bluntly told everyone about her pregnancy. Emmett had apologized to Bella and I a few days after the entire debacle, and things were getting back to normal.

"Hey Ed" Jasper said as I walked into the house, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Hey Jasper"

"Just get back from dropping Bella at the airport?" he asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah, stopped at the library after to get a little homework done. Is it bad that I think Thanksgiving is going to be boring without her this year? My mom really wanted her to join us."

"Eh, priorities change with time." He said as Emmett and Paul (another teammate) came into the house.

"Boys" Emmett drawled, pushing his way in between Jasper and I as we started to laugh. "Since we have Eddie-boy here all to ourselves, I say we go into a video game coma, except for practices, and Mrs. Cullen's wonderful Thanksgiving Dinner."

"Deal" we said simultaneously, diving to get the best controllers.

**Bella Swan**

**Toronto, Ontario **

**Tuesday, November 26, 2013**

Pulling up to my dad's house I couldn't help but smile. The large two story colonial house in the Toronto Suburbs was my home. A lawn littered with children's toys, my younger twin brothers doing, my fathers Mercedes in the yard, and Sue's Altima behind it. Lights on in the kitchen, and upstairs bedroom where I knew my brothers' nursery to be, it was nice to actually be home again.

"Thank you for everything" I said to the cabby as I handed him cash, taking my suitcase from his hand. Rolling the suitcase up the front walk way I knocked on the door, Sue opening it up with a gasp.

"Bella, sweetheart I didn't know you were coming to visit." She said, welcoming me inside, and taking my coat as I slipped off my shoes.

"I thought I would surprise you all for Thanksgiving. Dad is home this break right? I checked the schedule, they have home games." I said as she nodded.

"Yes, yes, he's upstairs getting the boys ready for bed. But I'm sure they would love having their favorite sister read them a bedtime story." She said as I nodded. "You know, pregnancy suits you." She said as we moved into the kitchen, a little smile appearing on my face.

"Thank you" I said biting my lip.

"How is everything, with the father and all?" Sue asked me as I looked down at the counter, a blush coming across my cheeks. "That well, huh?" she laughed as I nodded.

"Edward is great, he's been there for me. He didn't put up a fight when I told him; he's been my rock since I'm still struggling with it all, honestly he's handling everything better than I thought he would."

"That's nice to hear" my dad said from behind me as I smiled and turned around, rushing into his arms. "It's nice to see you sweetheart."

"Same here, I've missed you guys so much."

"We've missed you too, now if I would have known you were coming I would have had you read to your brothers, you know how much they love when 'Bella reads them a story'." Dad mocked as I laughed. "But we still have a couple days, when do you have to be back?"

"Sunday night."

He nodded, grabbing a beer out of the fridge before following Sue and I into the living room. "So, tell us a little about this boy. Speaking of which, why didn't he come with you?"

"His mom holds a big dinner for his entire team every Thanksgiving. I guess since they boys don't usually get to go home, she has everyone there. I was invited, but I needed to come home while I still could."

"His team? He's an athlete?" Sue asked as I nodded.

"Hockey player"

Dad raised an eyebrow in my direction but didn't say anything. It almost looked as if he had smirked in Sue's direction. "So how about you tell us this boys name, and a little more than just 'he's a hockey player'."

I nodded; guess I would have to placate them. "What do you what to know? I mean I just don't want to go off spitting out random information."

"How about you start with his age, and his major." Sue said.

"He's twenty-three, and is actually majoring in pre-med. He won't continue on after graduation though, I don't think. He's drafted so I know he has plans to go home and play if he gets asked to come up that soon." I paused for just a moment before continuing; apparently I didn't need them to egg me on once I started talking about him. "Kind of like me, Edward is following in his dad's footsteps. His dad is the team doctor for the Bruins, so he's always been around hockey like me. His parents are the sweetest people ever, and they don't treat me like a social pariah because I'm the girl their son got pregnant. Edward's convinced that his mom is stashing baby clothes around their house, and it's nice to have someone near to talk to about the baby because mom isn't talking to me" as I went to continue dad cut me off,

"Wait, what do you mean your mother isn't talking to you?" he asked angrily as I gulped slowly.

"Mom hasn't spoken a word to me since I told her I was pregnant. I've called them a couple times, but no one picks up the phone, or calls me back. I leave messages, they just, don't reply."

"Are you kidding me? That women is so frustrating. The situation would be different if you were underage, but you're twenty-one years old, you're an adult, and responsible for your own actions. Hell you're more responsible than Renee half the time."

"Dad, I'm just, I'm trying not to dwell on it all. Edward is there for me as much as he can be, his parents are great, and I have you an Sue, and I just if mom doesn't want to be there then she doesn't have to."

He didn't say anything for a moment or two before letting out a deep breath. "So this kid really isn't as bad as I want to make him out to be, is he?" he asked as I laughed.

"No, Edward is great."

"You said that he's drafted, where to?" Sue asked as I smiled.

"The Chicago Blackhawks, I guess his family is from Chicago, and his dad used to be the team doctor there before getting an offer from Boston."

"Wait, is his dad Carlisle Cullen?" dad asked from next to Sue as I nodded. Dad started laughing before stopping at the confused looks of Sue and I. "I'm sorry, but Carlisle and I went to school together, played hockey together. Granted he was a year or two older than I was, and a year ahead, but still we played together. He decided to go to med-school rather than play hockey, while I decided that hockey was a better option."

"You're joking?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Not at all. Carlisle Cullen, he married Esme Platt two years after graduation, last I heard of him she was pregnant, must be with that boy you're having a kid with. Wow, who would have thought that was almost twenty-four years ago?"

"Well this goes to show it really is a small world." Sue said as my phone started to ring.

"It's Edward, I better take this." I said, moving into the other room so I wouldn't disrupt dad and Sue.

**Edward POV**

**Thursday, November 28, 2013**

Sitting in the living room of the Boston house I couldn't help but continuously laugh at the antics of the boys. "Are you kidding me?" Emmett yelled at the football game as I rolled my eyes. I knew absolutely nothing about football, nor did I care about it, but seeing as it was Thanksgiving, we decided that we might as well carry on the cliché tradition of watching a football game before dinner.

"Hey where is everyone" someone called from the front hall way as I suddenly became excited at the voice.

"Alice!" I yelled excitedly, running from where I sat in the living room to the front hallway like an excited child at Christmas time. "Alice!" I yelled again as I saw her, picking her up and spinning her around as she laughed.

"Hell you would think it's been like a year since you saw me!" she joked as she hugged me back.

"What the hell are you doing here, I thought you wouldn't be back until Christmas?" I asked her as mom and dad came into the room, excited smiles donning their faces as well.

"I missed you guys, I mean there is only so much of Europe I can see before getting completely bored." She laughed before leaving my arms to hug mom and dad. "So what is this I hear about you knocking up some chick, please tell me it isn't Tanya." She said with a fake gag as I rolled my eyes.

"No, it isn't Tanya, and before you start looking around, she isn't here. She went to visit her dad for Thanksgiving."

"Damn, well I want to meet her. What's her name, where is she from, am I getting a niece or a nephew?" she asked as she kicked off her shoes and literally dragged me into the living room.

I didn't matter that she was a good foot shorter than I was, and probably a hundred pounds lighter, someway my twenty year old sister always found a way to drag me around. "Her name is Bella, she's from, well a lot of places really, her mom moved around a lot, and we don't know yet she's only two and a half months along Alice."

She opened her mouth to say something before making eye contact with the one person she had ran to Europe to forget. "Jasper" she said breathlessly as he stood there stunned.

"Hey" he said quietly as the boys, old and new stood there, wondering what was going to happen next.

She stood up tall, unlinking her arm from mine. "How are you? How's Maria?" she asked him as he shook his head.

"I'm fine, she's well, not in the picture anymore." He said quietly as she smirked.

"Well, what do you expect? Once a gold digger always a gold digger." Alice said before turning around and heading up the stairs to her room as Jasper groaned.

"Alice" he called after her. "Alice, please, wait." He said, following her up the stairs as the rest of the team, and my parents looked around for a signal.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell that was about?" One of the freshman spoke from the back of the group as Paul and AJ groaned.

"Kid, you don't want to know."

**Authors Note;**

**So there is my introduction of Alice, Edward's younger sister, and as many could probably tell she was once connected to Jasper in some way. **

**I know the chapter wasn't as long as it should be, but I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. I'm on Spring Break so I hope to update once or twice more before I go back to school to finish my final stretch of the semester. I would love some reviews, they make me update quicker, and if anyone has any suggestions then feel free to send them in a review or PM.**

**Much Love,**

** Lauren **


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary; It had been one night, one night she had let her friends persuade her to let loose and have fun, a little to much fun. She didn't expect herself to wake up the next morning in Edward Cullen's bed, nor did she expect to find herself standing in front of him with life changing news a month later. Life was about to get interesting. **

**Chapter Three **

**December 13, 2013**

**Bella**

With Christmas break fast approaching, and finals literally right around the corner, my life was becoming a hell of a lot more stressful. Edward and I were both right in the middle of our busy seasons, Edward more so than me, and as much as we tried to see each other, it was usually only for an hour or so each night before bed.

In the weeks following Thanksgiving and my return, I had met Edward's younger sister Alice. She was a tiny ball of energy, loved to shop, and was planning out the baby's life faster than I could think. Edward, who had left last night for an away game wasn't able to make my appointment today, so rather than going by myself, I had asked Esme and Alice to accompany me.

So with plans to meet at my doctor's office at 1 o'clock I spent my morning studying for my finals before getting ready to meet the two of them.

"Bella?" someone said from behind me as I turned to see Angela standing behind me. Our words had been few and far between in the last couple months. My pregnancy had come as a surprise to her, to everyone, and for some reason, she hadn't really been saying much to me.

"Hey, Ang." I said as she nodded, biting her lip.

"I want to apologize," she said quietly, sitting on the toilet as I applied some makeup. "I've been a horrible friend, a horrible person, since you found out about the baby. I shouldn't have let my jealously get in the middle of our friendship." She said as I looked at her.

"Angela, what do you mean your jealousy?" I asked her, putting down my eyeliner and turning to face her.

"I should have told you sooner." She said quietly, playing with a ruffle in her skirt. "Edward, he's in my classes, hence the reason we were let into the hockey house no problem. We were lab partners first year, and after that we started to become friends. I've, well I've"

"You liked him." I said as she nodded.

"Yes, I think I may have even loved him. I watched as you went upstairs with him the night of the party, and I was so angry, because it wasn't me. Then, you found out you were pregnant, and then it seemed as if everything inside of me was destroyed."

"Angela, why didn't you just talk to me? You know if you would have told me I would have stayed away from him."

"I was afraid that you would judge me. You're always going on about girls who go after the hockey players, how they're social climbing whores; I was afraid that you would think of me as a puck slut, like we do Jessica and Lauren."

It was my turn to feel bad. It was true, I often said a lot about the girls that went after hockey boys. I said a lot about hockey boys too, and it was different now that I was pregnant with Edward's baby. "Angela I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have made you feel that way. I feel terrible, I'm supposed to be your best friend. Instead I made it so you couldn't talk to me about the one person you cared for most. I'm so sorry."

"How about we just agree to be more open with each other from now on?" Angela asked as I nodded.

"Agreed." Standing up I hugged Angela, before a thought quickly came into my head. "Would you like to come to my doctors appointment with me?" I asked her as she looked at me funny.

"I thought Edward's mom and sister were going with you?" she asked me as I nodded.

"They are, but I doubt that Esme and Alice will care if I bring a friend. It's my doctors appointment, and I want you to be there." I said as she smiled.

"I'd love too."

It was nice to have things on the mend, even if I didn't know anything had been wrong in the first place.

**Edward's POV**

**December 13, 2013**

After winning tonight's game the team as a whole piled onto the bus and made our way to the next school where we would be playing. It was hard to call Bella and get the information on her appointment with a bus full or rowdy, yet tired hockey players, so texts would have to do. It was hard, not being able to attend this appointment with her, it was her first since she found out she was pregnant, and I was missing everything, it sucked.

**HEY, HOW DID YOUR APPOINTMENT GO? **

**- E**

Not even a minute later my phone vibrated against my thigh with a text from Bella.

_Really well, we got to hear the baby's heartbeat. Sucks that you couldn't be there, but thought you might enjoy seeing this…_

Underneath the text message was the best thing I could ever receive, a sonogram picture of the baby.

"Holy Shit" I said as Emmett, Jasper, and a few of the others looked up.

"What's up Ed?" Jasper asked as I turned my phone showing him the picture.

"Whoa! Dude your kid looks like a sea monkey!" Emmett shouted as Jasper punched him in the shoulder and some of the other guys laughed.

"Thanks dude, really appreciate that." I said with a laugh and an eye roll. Pulling my phone back toward me staring at the picture as another text from Bella came through.

_How you feeling daddy? _

It was the first time that Bella had ever acknowledge me as that, the first time I had ever really heard someone call me that, and I had to admit, I really liked the sound of it.

**EXCITED. REALLY, REALLY EXCITED. **

For the first time since Bella had told me about the baby, since we had gotten together I was finally thinking of myself as a father. I was going to be a dad, and as exciting as that was it was surreal. I was nervous as well, I have absolutely no idea how to be a father, but with help from Bella, and our family and friends we would figure it out.

**Christmas Eve**

Like every other Christmas Eve since I was fifteen years old, our family attended the Christmas Eve party thrown by the Bruins for those who were staying in the area for the holiday. Everyone got all dolled up, and headed over to some fancy hotel in Boston where we hung out, drank boo's, and talked about shit that had some interest to us.

It was a great time, and it was nice to spend time with the guys on the team. This year was a little different with Bella on my arm. It was the first time I had ever brought a date to one of these things, and this time it wasn't only a date, she was my girlfriend, and the mother of my child, yupp a lot can happen in a year.

"So do you know any of these guys?" I asked Bella as we sat in the backseat of my parent's car. She thought for a second before shaking her head.

"I don't think so."

"Wait you know hockey players?" Alice asked from the way back as Bella nodded.

"My dad is the coach of the Toronto Maple Leafs Alice," she said as Alice's eyes went wide.

"How the hell didn't I know that?" she laughed as everyone smiled.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, I actually have a message for you. My dad is Charlie Swan, he used to play with you in college, he asked me to say hello." She said as I looked at her and my dad turned around just as the car stopped, and the keys were handed to the valet driver.

"You're dad is Charlie Swan? Holy damn, I haven't seen him in ages." He laughed, putting an arm around her shoulder as they walked off, leaving me to escort mom and Alice.

"I know we've said this before honey, but we really like Bella, even if the situation isn't ideal." Mom said as I smiled.

"Don't lie mom, I know you're excited about the baby. I found all those clothes stashed in the linen closet near the third floor bathroom." I laughed as she hit my shoulder with her pocket book.

"Nosy little swat" she laughed. "The two of you were looking for Christmas Presents again, weren't you?" she asked as Alice and I looked at each other, laughed, and then said no before running off, scooping Bella up, for a quick get away.

**Bella POV**

It had been a while, but I had to admit that I really loved going to these parties. During my final years of high school, when my dad was still coaching with Vancouver, we went to quite a few of these parties, and though I was always the random daughter, I enjoyed hanging out with the players, and just having an all around good time.

Edward was off somewhere with Carlisle talking to Brand Marchand, Alice was conversing with a players wife, whose I don't know, and Esme was in the bathroom. With need to relieve my sore feet I sat at the table Edward had mentioned was ours earlier in the night. I longed for a glass of wine, but instead took a sip of water.

"Isabella Swan as I live and breath" someone said as I turned around to see a tall, brick wall of a man coming toward me. There was something familiar about him, and it took a minute before I put two and two together.

"Jake!" I cried out, getting up as fast as I could, as he swept me into a hug. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him as he laughed. "No, last I talked to Charlie he said that you were playing for Union. Are you playing for Boston now?" I asked him as he nodded.

"After graduation I started playing for Providence, and I was called up at the beginning of the season, I've been here ever since." He said as he gave me another hug. "But I think the question is, what are you doing here?"

I laughed, "I'm dating Edward Cullen, we're with his family for Christmas, and he said this was a tradition, so I came as his date. He's around here somewhere." I said resting a hand on my stomach as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're pregnant?" he asked me, nodding down as I smiled and nodded.

"Three months, I'm due in June."

"Well congratulations! Edward is a lucky guy." Jake said giving me another hug as Edward came to join us.

"Jake, dude, how the hell have you been?" Edward asked as they settled into a 'bro' hug.

"Pretty good, I see you've been good too. Dating Miss Mud Pie over here, and going to be a dad soon, congratulations dude." He said as Edward looked between us funny.

"Miss Mud Pie?" he question as I laughed.

"Jake and I were best friends before my parents divorce. His dad Billy is my godfather, so naturally being so close in age, we made mud pies together as children."

"And she never hesitated to throw me down and beat me up when I got mud on her." He laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk, I wouldn't have had to beat you up so often."

Jake stayed to talk with us for half hour more before Edward and I settled in at the table so I could get off my feet.

"You look happy" Edward commented, taking my hand in his.

"I am happy," I said, leaning in to kiss him, as someone tapped on the microphone.

"Hello everyone!" Carlisle said into the microphone as everyone jokingly said hello back as Carlisle shushed everyone again. "So I guess it's my turn to start off the holiday speeches this year, and I'm going to keep it short. I want to thank everyone, players, staff members, families, and supporters for keeping this team strong. For the team not only being a team but a family, and for the Christmas spirit that I hear every morning that I walk through those doors, even if that means Soupy hiding mistletoe in random places." Everyone laughed as he stood up from the corner and gave a little wave. "This year has been incredible special to everyone, not just as a team. For celebrating my 25th wedding anniversary with Esme, for my two children doing what they enjoy, and especially for becoming a grandfather for the first time."

The cheers and shouts of congratulations sounded around the room as players who hadn't known Edward was going to be a father patted him on the back. "As of June, Edward and his girlfriend Bella will be welcoming their first child to the world, and we couldn't be happier. On behalf of everyone at the Bruins Organization, welcome to the family Bella." Carlisle said as everyone raised their glasses in our direction, toasting to the health of our little one.

Yeah, this was a family I could grow to love.

"Merry Christmas everyone."


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary; It had been one night, one night she had let her friends persuade her to let loose and have fun, a little to much fun. She didn't expect herself to wake up the next morning in Edward Cullen's bed, nor did she expect to find herself standing in front of him with life changing news a month later. Life was about to get interesting. **

**Chapter Four**

**January 28, 2014**

**Edward POV**

Walking through campus I yawned. Having spent the night at Bella's the night before I was tired, a late night craving had me running to the nearest McDonald's for McFlurry for Bella. As much as I understood that pregnancies made the women crave weird things, I hated that I had to be the one to get up and go buy whatever Bella wanted.

As I arrived at the rink I wondered how the hell I was going to get through this practice without falling asleep. "Tired bro?" AJ asked as he came up next to me as I yawned once more.

"Hell yes, I need like three days more of sleep to catch up on what I've lost." I said as he laughed. "Dude it's not funny, you try waking up at odd hours to go get what you're pregnant girlfriend is currently craving, you can't say no."

"Tell her to go get it herself, or keep whatever she wants in the house." He said causing me to look at him and laughed.

"Okay, do you want me to get my head bit off, chewed, and spit out? You can't tell a pregnant chick to go get it herself, that is asking to have your balls chopped off. And as for the second one, I tried that. It worked for a little bit until she woke up to find Emmett eating her ice cream. Yeahhh, that one didn't turn out to pretty." The kid laughed, as we walked into the locker room where Emmett was standing in the middle rocking out to whatever music he was listening too.

"Please tell me that someone took a video of all that?" I asked, using my hands to motion to Emmett's awkwardness.

"Oh, yeah" Mike said from the corner, waving his phone as I unscrewed the cap of his water bottle without him noticing.

"Fantastic" With hockey practices, games, homework, classes, and taking care of Bella all the hours in the day were pretty limited. I had almost everything planned out to a t, and it seemed as though I was just getting by. My professors, teammates, coaches, they all knew the sleep deprivation was getting to me, but if I tried to sleep more I felt guilty for neglecting something else, it was a never ending cycle of guilt.

Gearing up I made my way out onto the ice running a few drills by myself before everyone else joined me. Practice started as normal, we did drills, Mike was an idiot and didn't realize his water bottle was unscrewed thus it resulted in him getting drenched as he went spray his face after removing his goalie helmet. It was until we went to get off the ice that I felt dizzy, and before I knew it, everything was black.

Slowly my eyes fluttered open, a harsh white light shining in my eyes, and a beeping harassing my ears. As the fuzziness dissipated I looked around the room, white walls, a chair next to the hospital bed, wait hospital? What the fuck? Why the hell was I in the hospital?

Slowly the door opened and Bella, my parents, and my sister walked inside. "Oh thank goodness, I was so afraid that something happened to you." Bella said worriedly as she rushed to my side.

"What the hell happened?" I asked groggily, running my non-IV hooked up hand through my hair.

"You collapsed at practice yesterday." Dad said as I looked between him and Bella.

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, you were just about finished with practice yesterday when you suddenly collapsed. They called 911 because you weren't waking up, you've been here all day." Dad said as I blinked a couple times.

"What's wrong with me? Why did I collapse?"

"I'm afraid that's my fault." Bella squeaked from next to Alice as mom comforted her with a 'it's not your fault honey'. "It's because of the extra stress from my pregnancy on top of everything else you have to keep up with." She said as I looked at her.

"It isn't your fault Bella."

"Yes it is!" she said, suddenly bursting into tears. "If I wasn't pregnant than you wouldn't have to deal with my crazy cravings, and getting up in the middle of the night. The doctor said that you need to keep your stress level down, and with me being pregnant and you running around I know it isn't likely." She said as mom rubbed small circles on her back.

"Esme why don't you take the girls to get some tea." Dad said as mom nodded, leading Bella and Alice into the hall as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"What's really going on dad?" I asked him as he picked up my chart.

"Your blood pressure is through the roof. And if it doesn't come down on its own, they're going to have to put you on medication. I know you think you can handle everything, but it might be best if you stop something." He said and I knew he was implying hockey.

"No, no way in hell." I said as he looked at me sternly. "Dad, there is only a couple more months of the season, I'll be fine."

"You don't know that Edward. You have so much on your plate with classes, exams, homework, practice, games, and now Bella being pregnant, you can't handle everything Edward." He said I groaned.

"But I also can't just give up my responsibilities. I'm the team captain, I can't just leave, and I can't do anything about classes. Bella understands that things are hard, I'm sure she'll understand if I can't be around all the time. She knows that hockey and school is important."

"You better hope so, because whether things between the two of you work out or not, she and that baby inside of her are your family for the next eighteen years." He said as I nodded.

"I know, dad"

"I know you do. You're a good kid Edward, you always have been, and one screw up isn't going to change that. But you can't let your health deteriorate because you have to much on your plate."

**Bella POV**

**February 8, 2014**

After what happened to Edward just ten days prior I was almost scared to ask him for anything. I didn't want him to collapse again, for his blood pressure to spike. It was my fault, whether he and the Cullen's agreed or not. I was the one who was adding the extra stress in his life.

It was once again weird to be stepping foot back in the doctor's office, only this time Edward was with me. It was the first time since I found out I was pregnant that Edward would be joining me, and this time was special because we would be able to find out the sex of the baby.

Edward's leg was nervously bouncing up and down as we sat in the waiting room, his nervousness making me become on edge. "Bella you can come back now." Kate the nurse said as she led me back into the room where Jane usually did my ultrasound. "Jane should be back in a minute or so, if you just want to do what you usually do, we'll be set to go."

Edward looked at me as Kate left the room, causing me to laugh. "I have to un-button my pants and pull my shirt up so she can do the ultra sound and avoid getting the gel on my stomach." I explained as he nodded, taking the chair next to the make-shift bed, and grabbing hold of my hand.

"Bella it's nice to see you again!" Jane said as she walked in the room. "And you must be dad, I've been wondering when we'd see you in here." She said as she shook Edward's hand.

First taking the usual measurements she smiled, before getting down to what we really wanted to see. "Now are you interested in finding out what you're having, or am I going to have to keep my lips zipped?" Jane asked as Edward and I looked at each other with huge smiles on our faces. "I'm going to assume you want to know." She laughed, spraying the gel on my stomach.

Moving the wand around her brow furrowed, before she set the wand down and looked at the both of us. "If you'll wait right here I'm just going to go grab Dr. Denali." She said as I looked at Edward, who looked at Jane with a frightened expression on his face.

Jane walked out of the room, leaving the two of us alone. Neither of us said anything, we both knew that something was wrong, especially now that Jane had gone to grab my doctor. I hadn't seen Dr. Denali since my first appointment, and while Carmen was nice, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see her again until just a few weeks before the birth to discuss a birthing plan.

"Bella" Carmen said as she walked into the room, Jane right behind her. "I'm just going to make sure everything is okay quickly, you need not worry." She said, putting more gel on my stomach, doing the same thing that Jane had just done.

Her expression was more grim than Jane's had been, and when she put down the wand, I knew that something was wrong. "Jane would you escort them to my office once Bella gets cleaned up?" she asked as Jane nodded.

Edward looked at me, biting his lip before he motioned to the door. "I'm, I'll just be outside." She said as I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the bed, we both knew what happened.

"Jane, did I miscarry?" I asked quietly once the door shut fully.

"You should wait for Dr. Denali to talk to you." She said as I looked her right in the eyes, whisping out her name. "I'm so sorry Bella" she said as I let out a sob, my baby was gone, my baby that would never get to see the light of day.

I can honestly say that I don't remember the next hour. Once Edward and I finished our 'talk' with Carmen I was immediately admitted to the hospital. After being giving Pitocin, Edward left to go call his parents, leaving me to pull out my cell phone.

Typing in the only number I could think of I let in ring until finally someone picked up.

"Hey Bells?"

"Daddy, I need you." I cried into the phone, right now he was the one I wanted.

**Charlie POV**

**February 8, 2014**

Parking the car I walked into the arena saying hi to a couple of the boys before settling in my office. Pulling out a few stats sheets I barely got the opportunity to look at them before my cellphone rang.

_Bella_ the phone flashed, causing me to smile. "Hey Bells" I said as I listen to my daughter choke out a sob.

"Daddy, I need you" was all she said before she started sobbing.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?" I asked hurriedly as she gasped for air.

"I miscarried, I miscarried the baby; they want me to deliver her naturally. I need you Edward is too torn up, and mom won't come if I ask her, please, I need you." She said as I grabbed my car keys.

"I'll be there as soon as I can sweetie, I'm on my way."

"Thank you" she said hanging up the phone as I set it down on the table, leaning against the wall, realizing that I was crying.

"Charlie, what happened?" Mark, our assistant coach asked, coming into my office as I choked out a sob.

"You're in charge tonight." I said as I wiped away my fallen tears and moved into the hall where most of the team was standing.

"What happened?" he asked me again as I gulped.

"I have to go to Boston, Bella miscarried." And I walked out the door.

Two and a half hours later I was walking through the door of my daughters hospital room, where a number of people were gathered. "Bella" I called as I heard her cry out in pain. "I'm here baby, I'm here," I said rushing over to her side as the boy moved out of the way.

She didn't say anything, she just cried into my arms as those around us backed out of the room.

"Everything is going to be okay." I said, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I don't understand what I did wrong. I did everything they told me to. I took my vitamins, I ate healthy, I didn't eat to much fatty foods, or drink, or smoke, or anything, I don't know what happened." She cried

"It wasn't your fault baby, sometimes these things just happen." I said as she continued to cry. "God has a plan for each and every one of us, including that little one in there."

I wasn't sure at what time everyone else had started to rejoin us. First the boy came in, baring a cup of ice chips which Bella took quietly, next his little sister, then Carlisle and Esme.

"Charlie" Carlisle said as we shook hands. "I'm sorry this couldn't be on a more joyous occasion." He said quietly as I looked at Bella who was refusing to make conversation.

"I know." I said quietly as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, there was someone I had to call. "If Bella asks, can you tell her I went to call my wife?" I asked as he nodded, and I stepped into the hall.

"Hello?"

"Renee, it's Charlie."

**Renee POV**

**February 8, 2014**

"Hello?" I answered to an unknown number.

"Renee, it's Charlie." Charlie, as in my ex-husband Charlie, what the hell?

"Charlie, why are you calling?" I asked confused as he let out a breath of air.

"Look Ren, I know things between us didn't end well, that I let my career get in-between our family, and I've been trying to make up for that, and I think I've been doing a pretty good job. You've been an amazing mother to Bella, and I know you aren't exactly happy with the predicament that she's found herself in, but right now she needs you. She called me sobbing earlier, and though she said she wanted me I know you're the one she really wants." He said, as I stayed quiet, "She miscarried Renee, and she's completely distraught, and right now, I think she needs her mother more than anything."

"I'm on my way"

Over the last couple months I had made a series of bad decisions. Starting with the way I acted toward my daughter when she had told me she was pregnant. I had fallen pregnant young, and I didn't want the same for my daughter, but it took me a long while to realize that she wasn't me. For a while now it was a matter of sheer pride keeping me from picking up my phone and calling my daughter, from apologizing, and telling her how sorry I was that I couldn't be there.

I hated that we would have to be re-united in such an ordeal, it was something that I would never wish on her, on anyone.

Running through the halls of the hospital I found my ex-husband outside her hospital room with a young man who could only be the babies father.

"You're just in time" Charlie said as I nodded. "The nurse just went to go get the doctor, she should be ready to deliver soon."

Pushing open the door a women I remembered to be Esme Cullen sat with a girl just a couple years younger than Bella, and my daughter, holding her hand as they cried together.

"Mom" Bella said as she looked up at me, causing me to nod.

"I'm so sorry it's taken me this long baby, I'm so sorry this is the reason I had to come to you. But I'm here now." I said as she nodded, tears falling down her cheeks.

Two and a half hours later Bella gave birth to a little girl. Though severely premature, she was beautiful, and after everyone got the opportunity to hold her, and say their goodbye's Bella's doctor wheeled her to the morgue. It was a terrible fate for Bella and Edward, naming a little girl they would never know. I just hoped they would be able to get through it all.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary; It had been one night, one night she had let her friends persuade her to let loose and have fun, a little to much fun. She didn't expect herself to wake up the next morning in Edward Cullen's bed, nor did she expect to find herself standing in front of him with life changing news a month later. Life was about to get interesting. **

**Bella POV**

**February 11, 2014**

For two days after the birth of our daughter the doctors had required me to stay in the hospital. It included endless nights of families coming and going, mothers coddling their newborns, and the happiness of everyone around me. In the two days since they had wheeled her away Edward and I had barely spoken, things were tense, and now that we had to bury our daughter, things weren't getting any better.

Carlisle, Esme, and my parents had put together a small funeral where we would say goodbye to Carlie for the final time. Though when we arrived it was anything but small. Sue had flown in with my brothers, Phil had come up to be with mom, and Angela, Jessica, and Lauren all arrived with flowers in their hands and what they meant to be comforting hugs. The entire hockey team, coaches and players, had shown up in support of Edward, though however awkward it was, they were still there.

I hated that she would never get to see the light of day, that I would never get to sing her a lullaby, or wake up in the middle of the night just to look at her. That the small piece of Edward and I would never get to know her parents, her family, all the people who loved her. I was angry at the world, and I wanted to know what I could have done to keep her alive, to make sure she was healthy, I didn't know what I had done wrong.

Dad, Sue, and the boys were staying at a hotel not far from my apartment, and oddly enough I wanted to go back to Toronto with them, I needed to get away. In the two days since I had lost my daughter people had waited on me hand and foot. Treating me like a China Doll, and I hated it. I knew that I wasn't okay right now, that I was a mess because I had lost my daughter, but things weren't going to get better if people felt like I couldn't be left alone for more than a minute at a time. I was seriously suffocating, and while I knew that yes I needed help, someone to talk to about the guilt I was feeling; I wasn't getting it from anyone.

Dad and Sue were the best of those I had around. While yes they sat with me, they didn't look at me with guilt like everyone else did; they tried their best to get my mind off of Carlie, to get my brothers to make me laugh, and it was these reasons that I knew going back to Toronto was the best thing for me right now.

Dad and Sue had already agreed, they had talked to the president, and they had agreed to let me continue the rest of my semester online, and only required me to come back and sit my finals at the end of may. While leaving Edward behind may not be the smartest idea right now, I needed to get out of here. Dad and Sue would be leaving in two days, and I would be going with them whether Edward agreed or not. Maybe it was shellfish leaving him behind with everything was here, but I needed time to get over what happened. I wasn't leaving him behind for good, but for now, I needed it.

"Hey" Edward said as he walked into my apartment with an overnight bag in his hands.

"Hi" I said quietly. "I need to talk to you." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"What about?"

"Me, leaving." I said quietly, looking him in the eyes to try and convey my message as he took a step back.

"Excuse me, I thought you just said that you're leaving?" he said, maybe a little harsher than expected.

"When my dad and Sue leave in a couple days I'm going to go with them."

"No, no you aren't." he said as I looked at him in disbelief.

"It isn't a question Edward, it's a statement." I said as he stood there. "I figured that you would understand with everything that has happened, that I would want a little time with my family."

"We're your family, the people here, we're your family." He said as I closed my eyes.

"I'm not saying that you aren't Edward," I said as I bit my lip, even though in my mind they weren't. "I just need to get out of here, to have some time to work on me, and I want to do that in Toronto."

"So you're going to leave us all behind, leave me behind, so you can have me time."

He was being an ass and I wasn't sure what his problem was, I was trying to explain things calmly, though he wasn't really letting me explain at all. "You don't understand what I'm trying to say, at all!" I said as he looked, or more so glared at me. "Everything around me reminds me of Carlie, it's depressing, and I don't want to be that way. I already feel guilty that loosing her had something to do with something I did, I need to get out of Boston, go back home, and deal with all of this. I don't want to feel guilty about leaving you too. Just because I'm leaving Boston doesn't mean that I want to break up with you, it just means for a couple months there will be some distance between us."

"You can get help here, finish school up here. You know that everyone will be around to help you, to make sure that nothing goes wrong." He argued back as I closed my eyes.

"I know, you're doing it now, and to be honest it's suffocating me! I'm not china Edward, I get it, we just went through something traumatic and you want to make sure I'm okay, but you're always around. I'm not going to break down at the drop of a hat."

"Then I'll back off Bella, but I still don't understand why you need to leave." He said, his voice breaking a little at the end.

"Edward please, it's just for a couple months." I said as he closed his eyes, ran a hand through his hair then looked at me.

"Whatever, leave. I'm done." He said picking his bag up and walking out the door, slamming it behind me.

I stood there in disbelief, he hadn't just left, he had left me. He was doing exactly what he didn't want me to do. I understood that this was hard for everyone, we had just lost our daughter and now I was telling him that I wanted to leave so I could go home. But I didn't understand everything that was going on in his mind, he had barely spoken to me since we said goodbye to Carlie, and it made me realize that maybe he did blame me for loosing the baby.

So I picked myself up and called my dad, told him that I would be ready to go as soon as possible, and two days later I was gone. Because fixing myself was the most important thing to me right now.

**Edward POV**

**March 14, 2014**

"Edward, it's nice to have to back." Coach said as I stepped foot into the arena for the first time since the miscarriage.

"It's nice to be back." I said, looking around. I hadn't realized how much I had actually missed it here.

In the weeks since losing Carlie plenty had changed, especially with Bella leaving. I hated the way I had acted to her in the end, and after a lot of thinking I realized how wrong I was to deny her the things we both needed. After multiple talks with my father I realized that the best thing I could do right now was to start seeing a therapist, to have someone to talk to at the end of a long day, and just a couple weeks later, it was helping tenfold.

I had yet to be in contact with Bella, Angela had told me that she was settling into Toronto fine, and had started to get some help. She was still taking classes at the University, though it was online, and she would be back during finals week to sit for her finals and walk at graduation if she wanted.

I wasn't sure what I wanted though, I had broken up with her in haste because I was frustrated, and hurt, and so many other things I didn't understand at the time. I hadn't tried to speak to Bella because my thoughts were still jumbled. We had originally gotten together to try and make things easier for Carlie growing up, I had found a great friend and partner in Bella, but I didn't know if we would be compatible without having Carlie as our common interest.

With the hockey season almost over, and having not played in a month I wasn't sure how much time I was going to get. Having already talked to the coaches, and general managers, I would be moving to play for the Rockford IceHogs (Chicago's AHL affiliate team) after graduation. I hadn't applied for medical school, completely cutting that option out, and honestly I was excited that I would be playing hockey hopefully for the rest of my life.

**Bella POV  
May 19, Finals Week**

Having arrived in Boston late last night I gulped. The last three months had been more challenging that anything I had ever experienced, but I was working through everything, and my life was finally starting to get back to normal. A lot of my time in Toronto was spent between finishing my classes, and seeing a therapist who helped me work through the miscarriage, Edward leaving, and everything else that had been bothering me.

I wasn't sure who I would see this week, outside of Lauren, and Jess, and Angela, I wasn't sure who I wanted to see. In the three months since Edward and I had gone our separate ways, no words had been exchanged. And even though I had sought out help, and was working through my problems, I wasn't sure if he was someone I wanted to have some face time with. If I chose to avoid him, it wouldn't be a problem. We shared no classes together, and I hoped our finals were no where near each other, but I didn't know.

"Morning sleepy" Angela said as I walked into the kitchen with a sleepy smile on my face.

"Good morning" I smiled as she handed me a cup of coffee. "Mmmm, coffee" I smiled as she laughed.

"You and your coffee, I don't know how you gave it up cold turkey when you were pregnant." She said before unexpectedly pausing, waiting for my reaction.

"I'm not going to have a meltdown if you mention Carlie, Ang, really." I said as she let out a relieved sigh and nodded. "I've been seeing a therapist, and she's been a huge help."

"You had mentioned that you wanted to start seeing someone, but I wasn't sure if you had or not. It's just that, your calls and texts have been really few and far between these last couple months."

Nodding guiltily I bit my lip. "When I first left things were really difficult. Loosing Carlie was obviously still fresh in my mind, and then Edward just left, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I mean obviously I knew I wanted help, that I wanted to get my life in check, but for the first month in Toronto I really sat around the house doing school work."

"What made things changed, made you really get help?" She asked me.

"I was just sitting in the living room one day when I overheard Kane asking Sue what was wrong with me. It made me realize that while yes, I was getting things done, I was doing them in a zombie like state. So the next day I woke up, asked my dad for the therapist someone had given him, called and made an appointment. I've been seeing Zafrina ever sense."

"It's nice that things have gotten better for you." She said as I bit my lip, wondering if I should ask her how he was doing. "He's doing okay," she said suddenly as I looked up at her. "Edward, he's doing okay."

"How"

"I just knew, I could see the look in your eyes." She said as I nodded. "I haven't talked to him much, he was gone for about a month after you guys lost Carlie, and then came back. Since then he's kept close to the team, doesn't talk in classes. I can tell that he wants to ask about you, but I don't think he's ready to see you yet."

I nodded; honestly I wasn't ready to see him either. There was a lot that had happened between us, and things that I was sure we weren't ready to rehash. "Thanks for telling me Ang. I'm sorry I've been such a shitty friend these last couple months." I apologized as she raised her eyebrows.

"You've had a pretty good excuse B. I mean you lost a child and your boyfriend broke up with you within a week, I'm not sure anyone would be able to be a good friend after that happening."

"You're amazing Ang, I'm so happy you're my best friend."

"Me too Bella, me too."

So for the next week Angela and I bonded as much as we could in-between studying for finals. It was the last time we would be able to really be with each other for an extended period of time. After finals I was going back to Toronto, I wasn't walking at graduation, and soon after I would be starting work with the Leafs. Call it nepotism, but I was grateful to be getting a management job there so quickly.

Angela and the girls begged and begged for me to at least go to graduation, but I was okay with receiving my diploma in the mail, and hearing about over the phone for the weeks following.

So Saturday morning I rolled my suitcase down the front walk, placing it in the boot of Angela's car as she drove me to the airport. Four hours later I was back in Toronto, and back to the routine that had become my life these last months.

**Edward POV  
Graduation Day**

Looking around the stadium where the grads were grouped I scanned for Bella. I hadn't seen her the week of finals, when I knew she would be here, and I had no idea if she had decided to walk at graduation.

I had spent the last three and a half months building myself up for this moment. For the opportunity to see her again, and as Angela approached me, she shook her head. Bella had decided not to walk, she wasn't here, I wouldn't get to see her, to apologize.

So graduation was mundane, I sat in a sweltering stadium for hours upon hours, waked across a make-shift stage, got my diploma, waited for everyone else to receive theirs, and eventually I got to go home.

**Authors Note: **

**I'm so so so so so so sorry about how long its been taking me to update. But I'll be getting this story finished soon, and hopefully with longer chapters. I only have a couple more to go (I warned you it would be short) and then I'll be starting something new. If anyone has any ideas (try and include hockey), with any pairings I'll see what I can do. **

**But there won't be another update for another week or so. I'm going into finals next week so I'll be studying my butt off until then; then I'll be home for SUMMER. Okay, reviews make me update faster. I want lots of them. **

**~ Lo **


End file.
